More Than Enough
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Dianna and Chord are close friends, but when something threatens to break their friendship will they drift apart or find something much more than friendship. Overgron story :
1. Chapter 1

The Glee cast and I were flying to 3 different cities today, for publicity and I was so excited. I arrived on set ready to go, but the bad thing was, everyone had a plane partner. I looked around to see Chord smiling at me,

"I guess we're partners" he laughed,

"I guess we are" I replied.

That day we had seemed like it went forever. It started of rocky when I told Chord to step away when he held my hand so he wouldn't lose me in the crowd. I told him we didn't want the paparazzi getting the wrong idea, he looked hurt at first but agreed with me a few moments later.

The day was fun though. Me and Chord had been together most of the time and he insisted on taking as many photos as possible. Our day ended at 7:30 and we headed back to the hotel.

The next morning we were at the airport again ready to fly home. Chord and I had become regular plane partners and this time was no different. Again there was paparazzi at the airport and Chord walked near me but reminded me again and again that we weren't holding hands. I just laughed at this.

We were almost to the plane's entrance when one interviewer's question caught my attention,

"Dianna! Dianna! How are you and Chord? Are you enjoying being a couple?" the middle aged man screamed.

I stopped and so did Chord, "Chord how did you get her? I bet it was as easy based on her huge dating history" the man yelled again.

I asked Chord to ignore him but I knew he wouldn't,

"Again me and Dianna are not dating and she is amazing, she is beautiful inside and out and she would never just date someone for the sake of it, she is definitely not easy!" Chord screamed back at the now laughing man,

"hahaha yeah right" the interviewer smirked.

I grabbed Chord's arm and told him to keep walking, but I felt the arm I was holding onto move out of my hand and then a few seconds later gasps came from the crowd. I turned quickly to see the man on the ground and Chord's knuckles slightly bleeding. Unfortunately the man got up quickly,

"Again me and Di are not a couple, we are just friends" Chord almost yelled,

with that he stormed off towards the plane. The interviewer laughed and I shot him a dirty look and ran after Chord.

He was sitting at the back, in our regular seats and I approached him, checking if he had cooled down or not. He had.

"Hey" I said slowly,

"Sorry about that" he said,

"It's ok, that guy was a jackass" I smirked.

We later laughed about it and after 5 hours I was at my own house for the first time in what seemed like forever. I had a shower and slept, I then logged onto my computer to see pictures of me and Chord everywhere. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I saw the headlines of articles,

- Chord and Dianna, Together at last

Chord confirms relationship with Co-Star

Chord tweets photos of new girl - Dianna Agron

Chord Overstreet tweets photos of him and confirmed girlfriend Dianna Agron

And more. I couldn't believe this, had he actually encouraged this?

I was angry and I knew one thing for sure, I needed to talk to Chord.

I stormed out of my house and jumped in the car. I drove straight to Chord's house and hopped out of my car. Not noticing the paparazzi outside. They all rushed over to me and I tried to run in my heals, I turned back to my car, but I could no longer see it. I tried pushing past them all but they were too strong, I made one last running attempt and fell over after a few moments. I lay on the ground and I could hear photos clicking and people laughing, I made an attempt to get up but I was pushed back down. Suddenly the crowd became louder, but parted down the middle. I was picked up wedding style and carried to the front door. I was tired from my battle, so I wasn't sure who my hero was. I was placed on a couch inside and warm hands swept the hair away from my face.

I opened my eyes to see Chord sitting in front of me. I shot up and stared him straight in the face. Suddenly I was filled with rage. I stood up and began to yell,

"How could you? Tweet those photos of us and then confirm to paparazzi that we were a couple, I thought you were the one that was all defensive about that stuff. You say you hate those people that make up lies but you are one of them. We have never even talked about something like that, yet you think it is ok to blab about it to the public?

He tried to say something, but I cut him off,

"Now you have probably gone and made it worse, picking me up and acting like a hero, oh I can see the headlines now 'Chord - Dianna's Knight in Shining Armour'

I turned on my heals and sprinted out the door, outside security had arrived and they were controlling the crowd. I ran to my car, trying to act normal and not give off any signs. I reversed out of Chord's driveway, tears threatening to spill over.

**I hope you like the first chapter, there is defiantly more to come!**

**Please Review! **

**I will upload the next chapter as soon as I get some good reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I reached my house and I ran up to my room and started crying. What was happening? only a few hours ago me and Chord were fine. I decided to take another look at my computer. The headlines had increased and the fans were going crazy, I decided to look at one of the articles, the title: Chord and Dianna - Romeo and Juliet.

I started to read and throughout the writing I couldn't help but notice multiple mistakes about me and Chord, like when it said we went out to dinner in Italy, did we even go to Italy? It also said things about Chord doing an interview about the two of us, but the whole Glee cast did all the interviews together while we were away. Maybe Chord didn't encourage this, I suddenly felt really bad. I couldn't call him now though, he would be too mad at me. I decided to go to sleep instead.

I woke up to Naya and Heather in my room. I looked at them curiously but I didn't have the energy to ask them why they were here, I decided to let them do the talking.

"Hey Di, jet lags a bitch hey" laughed Heather,

"But seriously Di, what the hell is going on with you and Chord, we have all seen the headlines and btw none of us believed them and the Chord rings practically everyone saying you went off at him and he doesn't know why" Naya says getting right to the point.

I sat up, "I don't know what happened, after that guy at the airport and seeing all the articles, I just got mad at people kept making up lies and then I saw some about Chord telling people it was the truth and I guess I had to yell at someone and that someone was Chordy",

"Dianna you know him better than that" Heather stated,

"I know" I said slightly embarrassed,

"Come on then, we need to get to work, you can talk to Chord there"

I put on this **(**polyvore**)** cgi/set?id=50080590

and jumped into Naya's car. We arrived on set about 10 minutes later and I quickly said goodbye to them and I was off to find Chord. I saw Cory and Mark on the way and they told me they had just left Chord's trailer and I could find him there. I walked quickly up to the huge white van and knocked on the door. Chord opened it a few moments later and his automatic smile quickly disappeared,

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked cautiously,

"uhh sure" Chord said emotionless,

Once I was inside I took a seat behind the small wooden table,

"I am so sorry for yesterday Chordy, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just mad at everyone for making up lies and it was hard to trust anyone" I plead with him,

"It's ok Di, I forgive you, I think I would have done the same in your position, I love you Dianna and I don't want to lose a friendship like yours",

"Me either Chordy" I hugged him forcefully and we stayed like that for a couple of moments until the silence was broken by Chord,

"Di, there is something I need to tell you..." He was cut short by another female voice in the room, "and what is this" my head shot up to see a familiar short fake blonde,

"Emma what are you doing here" I ask annoyed,

"Thats what I needed to tell you" interrupted Chord,

**Please Review, I will update when I get some reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back together" my heart stopped, I had just heard the words I dreaded most. I put on a fake smile,

"Oh, well I have to go run lines with Lea" I said quickly, getting up and walking to the door,

"Wait Dianna" Cord slightly shouted, I turned around slowly,

"Congrats Chordy" I start softly, "I'm glad your happy"

With that I am out of his trailer and running to mine, I suddenly hit something hard. I fell to the ground and looked up. Harry.

"I'm so sorry Di" he says helping me up,

"It's fine Harry, I wasn't looking where I was going",

"Well let me buy you something from the cafe, it's the least I could do",

"Thanks, but I'm not that hung.." I was cut off by my stomach growling really loudly,

Harry laughed, "Come on" he grabbed my hand and took me across the street to the small shop. We talked and laughed for about 10 minutes before we had to go back to work. Me and Harry had always been friends, but not that close and right now I don't know why.

We went to the studio where we had to film a choir room scene, Naya (Santana) and Cory (Finn) were the main characters in the shot, so the rest of us could sit where we wanted. I normally sat next to Chord in these type of situations, but today I didn't really feel like sitting next to him, instead I sat next to Harry. Chord stared at us until we sat down, he looked at me and then to the seat next to him, but I ignored him. Why doesn't he get little miss Emma Roberts to sit there? ok that wouldn't really make any sense but I don't care.

We finished the scene and everyone went off to lunch. Me and Harry had already eaten so we went to the lounge and continued talking,

"Oh hey, could you do me a favor" Harry asked,

"Anything" I answered quickly,

"Can you run lines with me, I'm kind of nervous about this Mike and Tina scene, I have never said I love you on screen before",

"sure" I laughed.

He got the scripts and I tried to get into character, we did it so many times that eventually we didn't need scripts and he wanted to practice without them,

"I am so in love with you" Harry finished Mike's line,

"I love yo-" I was cut short by the door shutting, we looked up to see Chord standing there with his mouth open,

"What the hell?" he exclaimed,

"What?" I said back annoyed,

"I didn't know you guys were together let alone in love",

"Chor-" I was cut short by Chord continuing with his rant,

"And you didn't even tell me, I thought we were friends Di, best friends actually" What? he is angry at me because 'I didn't tell him' 1, it is not true and 2, he is the one who was keeping secrets,

"How dare you" I scream angrily, "you tell me off for lying, when it isn't even true, we are running lines Chord and then you say you thought we were best friends and all that crap, well yeah I thought that too Chord, until I found out that you and Emma were back together and you hid it from me until I was forced to find out from that little dirty blonde bitch" I ran for the door when a hand grabbed my arm,

"Wait Dianna",

"Get off me Chord" I yelled pushing him away and running out the door, slamming it behind me.

**Please Review, I will update when I get some reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chord's POV**

What had I just done? I turned to Harry but he wasn't there, but the side door was open. Why did I have to do that? if they were together Dianna would be a good friend and tell me, unlike me. I decided I needed to find Dianna.

I walked out of the lounge when a pair of small hands put their hands over my eyes,

"Thank God you came back, I'm so sorry" I said quietly,

"What the hell are you talking about?" oh no, that wasn't Dianna's voice,

"Emma" I spun around quickly,

"hey Chordy" uhh I hated when she used my nickname, only the Glee cast could call me that.

"I'm sorry Emma, I have to go, it's important" I stated like I was in a hurry,

"It's Dianna isn't it?" she sounded slightly hurt,

"I made a mistake and I have to fix it" I said turning around and running off.

I had been walking for about 10 minutes and I still hadn't found Dianna. There was a siren over head and it told us that we had to go to the shooting studio. I was not looking forward to todays scene, apparently Sam is meant to be having self esteem issues and Santana takes it upon herself to make out with him for 8 minutes in front of the Glee Club. I mean Naya is beautiful and she is one of my best friends but she was no Dianna.. I mean Emma! .Emma. She is my girlfriend.

I went into the choir room and saw that pretty much everyone else was already there. great.

"Avoiding our make out sesh are we Chordy?" Naya smirked,

I smiled faintly so she continued,

"It's going to be ok Chord, it's not real, just don't think about it ok?"

"ok thanks NayNay" I replied,

"No problem trouty mouth" she smiled, I gave her a death glare,

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just getting into character" She laughed.

It was then that I remembered Dianna, I quickly glanced around the room to see her sitting again next to Harry. She looked beautiful. I know she is dressed as Quinn but what she wore had Dianna all over it polyvore -

/dianna_outfit_in_scene_chapter/set?id=50159486

She caught me staring so I quickly spun around.

"Ok guys, this is a fairly short scene so lets get it over and done with quickly" yelled our director.

Me and Naya moved to the centre of the room and started our lines from where we left off yesterday,

"Well I could help you with that Trouty Mouth" spoke Naya as Santana,

"uuh Santan-" my line was cut short by Naya connecting our lips. As planned it lasted about 10 minutes.

"Cut" yelled our director, me and Naya moved apart and smiled at each other,

it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Amber moved to the front of the room to start the song 'I will always love' you to Sean, we weren't needed so we could leave.

The rest of the cast moved off, so I took the chance to talk to Dianna,

"hey Di, listen I am so sorry about before, I didn't know and could you blame me, I felt like I was being replaced" I said slowly,

"I could never replace you Chordy" I hugged her, "But I don't know if I can do this anymore, listen you felt like you were being replaced when you didn't even know if it was true me and Harry were dating, how do you think I feel knowing it's true with you and Emma?" I was silent, what was I meant to say to fix this?

"I'm sorry Chordy" she looked to Amber and laughed slightly and quietly, "I will always love you" with that she turned and walked out of the studio


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have just been really busy with school and netball and stuff but here is the next chapter! I know it is short, compared to the other chapters, and it might not be that good but it is something right? So enjoy :) xx**

Chord's POV

I was still standing there 10 minutes later.

"Hey babe" I heard the voice of a person I didn't want to deal with right now,

"Hi Emma" I replied a little too coldly,

"Whats wrong with you" she spat,

"nothing, I'm sorry, it's just been a long day" I covered,

"ok, well I just got a call and I have to go, but I love you" Emma said a little more sweetly.

"bye" I replied as she gave me a quick hug and left.

I went home and tried to sort everything out. Why did I suddenly hate Emma so much, everything she did annoyed me, I thought I loved her. Maybe it was just everything happening with Dianna, I mean she was one of my best friends and I had just lost her, maybe that means that I need to fix things with her to make everything go back to normal.

The next day I practically ran to work. I went straight to Dianna's trailer only to be stopped by Naya and Heather.

"Hold up there lover boy" spoke Naya, I stopped and gave her a confused look so she continued, "Dianna is having a hard time right now. You guys were like best friends and she feels like she is never going to have that again. I think it's best if you leave her alone right now",

"Please guys, I have been having a hard time too, I just want to fix our friendship, I don't want to lose her",

"Fine" Heather agreed, her and Naya stepping to the side.

I entered the trailer that I was so used to. I guess I should have knocked because the first thing I saw was a very surprised, half naked Dianna,

"OMG I'm so sorry Di" I stuttered, "I'll come back later",

"Don't worry Chord, you have seen me like this before" she half laughed, "come in".

I hesitated slightly and then walked back in. I took a seat on the couch before I began,

"Listen, I'm sorry Dianna" I stopped - it was hard talking to her in just in her bra and undies, "I'm sorry for everything and I don't really know what happened but I don't want to lose you. I can't have you not in my life, I love you"

She stopped getting out her clothes, this is going to be hard I thought to myself, she came over and sat down, now only in shorts and a bra.

"I'm sorry too Chordy, I guess I was just shocked you would keep something like that from me and I just kept going along blaming you for everything that happened. I don't want to lose you either, you mean so much to me" she smiled back.

I pulled her into a tight hug that caused her to laugh.

"Chordy and Di are back" Dianna Laughed,

"I think they call us Overgron" I grinned,

"Overgron? wow I like it, I guess it is better than Stagron" We laughed but then she burst into tears.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked worriedly,

"Nothing, it's just he started calling me and telling me it was all my fault we broke up" She answered, her tears slowing down.

"What the fuck?" I basically yelled, "Dianna it is in no way your fault, he cheated on you!"

At that moment we heard a knock at the door, and then came a familiar voice,

"Dianna are you there? We need to talk". Sebastian.

I hope you liked it :) Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible! :)) x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chord's POV**

I help my finger to my lips, telling Dianna not to make a sound. However it didn't work because we had forgotten to lock the door and he came barging in. He saw me and was surprised at first, but soon that look was replaced by jealousy and hate,

"Chord Overstreet" me smirked confidently,

"Sebastian Stan" I mocked him, causing Dianna to give me a look that told me not to take it any further.

"Well then, what the fuck is going on here?" He asked, anger showing in his voice,

"Well- I- we-" Dianna struggled,

"Dianna don't" I stopped her, "You don't need to justify yourself to him. Dianna stared at me and then nodded in agreement, turning back to her former boyfriend.

"Well I think she does because we are practically still together" Sebastian argued,

"What!" Dianna almost screamed, clearly shocked by his statement,

"Dude, you guys hardly ever talked and then when she tried to make it work you cheated on her and I don't know who the girl was but she must have been something if you chose her over Di" I was getting angry now, but Dianna seemed to be hurt by my words, maybe it was too soon.

"Oh what, like you and Emma Roberts? you guys are never together and you clearly annoy one another, she doesn't even feel like you guys are a couple anymore. Oh and by the way, news flash, Emma cheated on you, so you can't complain about me"

I stood there shocked,

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked confidently even though I was breaking down on the inside,

"Who do you think I cheated with?" He laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore, I stepped forward and punched Sebastian straight in the face. Dianna gasped as he fell to the floor, but I wasn't there for much longer, I couldn't stay there, I kicked open the door and started running. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I would end up somewhere.

**Dianna's POV**

Had that really just happened? It seemed like it because Sebastian was still rolling around on my floor in pain. I kicked him and told him to get up, which he did.

"Get out" I screamed at him, he tried to argue but I pushed him. We walked outside, me shoving his back, about 2 minutes from my trailer there was screaming which was loud enough for everyone to hear. I quickly walked around the corner and saw Emma and Chord. He must have bumped into her when he was running,

"How could you?" Chord yelled,

"How could I?" Emma tried to defend herself, "You and miss slut Dianna Agron flirt all day long and I am meant to put up with it"

Ok it was my turn to do something wrong, I gasped and stepped forward to the fighting couple, I raised my hand and slapped Emma strongly across the face.

"I am NOT a slut" I yelled at her before running off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dianna's POV**

A few moments after I reached my trailer I heard a silent knock at the door,

"Dianna it's me" I stood slowly and opened the door,

"Chordy" I sighed hugging him tightly, "Come in" I said stepping aside, making sure to lock it behind me.

He sat on the couch and I followed shortly after,

"I'm sorry for all of this Di" Chord started,

"Don't be" I replied, "We are both involved in this just as much as the other"

He smiled and held my hands in his,

"I miss spending time with you Di"

"Me too, but as I always say, People that are meant to be, always find their way back in the end" He froze, oh shit,

"Chord I didn't mean it like that, I meant as frie-" I was cut off but Chord leaning in and capturing my lips in his. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled back for air. I smiled and her smiled back,

"What about Emma?" I asked him cautiously,

"It's over between us" He replied simply,

"Good" I smirked before kissing him once again

**/**

It had been a few days since me and Chord started dating and only our close friends and relatives knew about our relationship. Now we were in his trailer and as usual we were kissing.

"Ok, ok" I said pulling back, "We really should rehearse" I laughed.

"ahhhh Fine" Chord complained, making me smile,

"Just give me a second" he said before running to the bathroom. His phone beeped, I didn't want to be the snooping type of girlfriend, but I wanted to know who was texting him this early in the morning. The name that flashed across the screen made my blood run cold. Emma. Ok call me when your done with her, the text read.

Chord came out of the bathroom and realised what was happening,

"Di" he started, but I stood up, cutting him off.

Chord's POV

"How? Why?" she choked, tears spilling over onto my cheeks now,

"Please, let me explain, it's not what you think" I pleaded but she was already running out the door. I caught up to me though,

"Listen my relationship with Emma, it doesn't mean anything" I started,

"What do you mean? a relationship ALWAYS means something" Dianna spoke back,

"Maybe you're right but it isn't a romantic type of thing, and you'd known that if.."

"IF i listened? I have tried Chord, but you pushed me away again and again, but yeah it's my fault isn't it"

"Please don't be mad Dianna.."

"I'm not mad Chord .. I'm not mad." I looked to the ground and when I heard the clicking of heels, I knew she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chord's POV

How had I done this? I had her, then I lost her, then I had her, then I was dating her and then I lost her AGAIN! I love Dianna and I need to win her back, but first I need to build up the trust again.

I walked around work to see that Dianna and Naya were in the cooking rooms. I walked in and the laughter stopped,

"Uhhh Hi Chordy" Naya smiled, hugging me quickly, "I gotta go but maybe you can help Di make her cupcakes?" she grinned,

"Uhh sure" I agreed, picking up on her motive,

"That would be nice" Dianna smiled involuntarily,

Naya left before I spoke again, still acting like nothing bad had happened between us,

"I'm not really good at cooking, but I could watch and give feedback?" I suggested.

"Fine. But you sit here, and don't get in my way" she huffed, and it suddenly became apparent that she was waiting for Naya to leave to show how she really felt.

"So..." he began, after 10 minutes of silence, "I was thinking I could actually help, if you wanted?". She scrunched up my face, "Sorry, what part of 'sit there, and don't get in my way' don't you understand?". I let out a short, sharp laugh, and jumped up from my chair. "I'm not doing nothing! I'll get started on the icing?" I told her, though it sounded more like a question. I could see she was a little glad I felt a need to ask her permission, and only nodded her head.

Dianna's POV

A few clanking pots and other loud noises later, everything went calm, and I assumed Chord had gotten on with whatever he was supposed to.

Yeah, don't assume anything when it comes to Chord Overstreet.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and decided to turn around (though it was tempting to ignore him). As I swiveled around, I was met with a cloud of white. A defined, throaty chuckle could be heard through all the mess. I dared to open my eyes, and was faced with Chord. His dimples were on show for all to see, and his eyes were lit up with delight. Great. I bet I looked like a snowman or something.

After seeing my expression, Chord's laughter died down a little. I guess he then expected me to yell at him or something, because he looked awfully surprised when I reached into the egg carton next to me, and crushed one over his blonde locks. His mouth turned from that signature grin, to an 'o' shape.

Then it was just all out war.

Things were getting tossed between the two of us - whether it be batter, eggs, flour, or sugar. Thankfully though, no butter was added into this fight. As I went to take a step toward Chord, I slipped on some stray flour on the floor. I braced myself to hit the hard, cold floor, but instead stopped right before. Warm hands had snaked their way around my waist, preventing me from a bruised body. I looked up, already knowing who my saviour was.

"Erm, thanks?" I said, staring blankly at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, almost surprised I was thanking him for something, but smiled nonetheless. "No problem" he laughed, letting go of me.

"I love you Dianna" he smiled stepping away from me.

I turned quickly and I heard him start to clean up, with my back still turned I finally asked Chord the question I had wanted to the whole time. "Why me? Why not Emma"

"I can't say anything bad about Emma. I was with her and we are friends now" he replied

"ok, thats that then." I stated blankly,

" truth is I care about Emma." he said quickly,

"Then what is the difference?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over,

"The difference? The difference is I love you, Di. I want to be with you, not Emma."

"But why?" I sighed, my cheeks stained with tears,

"Because you bite your lip when you're trying to be you laugh about my character liking Avatar when I've never seen you watch it. Because you miss your family back home, but you'll never admit that to anyone - even to your family here. And because I've never given one of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and this ones for you. And that's got to mean something, right? And because we both need to get up early in the morning, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." Chord pleaded

"I love you" I smiled, running forward and capturing his lips on mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chord's POV

Yes it is official, me and Di are dating again. This time with a lot more trust - on both ends. I called my mum last night and now I am being forced to visit her and the family and bring Dianna! I don't know if I am ok with this, I mean I know I love Di and I want to marry her in the future but my family is extremely weird and I don't want to scare her off AGAIN.

Speak of the devil, here she is coming towards me smiling, wait running, oh shit,

"Woah" I managed to let out as Dianna jumped into my arms, "Why are you so happy?" I asked, placing her down and kissing her quickly,

"Because your mum called and told me about her offer"

"Oh she told you about that?" I asked mentally kicking myself for not asking my mother to keep quiet,

"Yes, don't you know me and Julie are like this" she giggled overlapping two of her fingers, I laughed as she continued, "But I was a bit shocked you didn't tell me yourself"

"Well I only just found out" I lied, she nodded and then kissed me,

"I got to go, but I will see you later" She smiled while walking off, "Oh and Chord, I know when your lying" she winked and turned around to keep walking. I smiled to myself and went to my trailer.

I had been sitting on my laptop when my phone began to ring, "Hello" I answered cheerfully,

"What's got you in a good mood?" my sister Harmony asked,

"Nothing" I lied again, what has gotten into me?

"A girl I assume, maybe the girl that is coming to visit with you this weekend?" she asked, an obvious smirk in her voice.

"not just a girl, Dianna. She is amazing" I told Harmony,

"I know, I know, you don't need to convince me Chordy, me and Dianna are like this - Oh well it would be better if you could see me right now" I laughed at the similarities between my conversation with Dianna and this one.

"So why did you call Harmony?" I asked my sister,

"Can't a girl just call her brother?" She asked, fake hurt in her voice.

"Of course you can" I laughed,

"Tell me more about Dianna, is she... the one?" she asked,

"Yeah, I think so" I answered without hesitation,

"Thinking of popping the question then?" Harmony asked casually.

I froze, not knowing what to say, I know that I want to marry Dianna, but right now?

"Yes" I say without thinking too much more. I swear I heard a gasp, but Harmony wouldn't admit being surprised,

"I knew it" she yelled and we both laughed in unison. I heard a knock on my trailer door and I knew it was time to go to filming,

"I gotta go Harmony" I told my still excited sister,

"Ok, see you this weekend then" she answered,

"yep, love you, bye" I said hanging up the phone.

I walked into the studio and saw the rest of the cast already there. Today we were filming the episode of Prom. Yesterday we had filmed the first half and now it was time for the second, that meant the actual dancing and singing part. I was taken to wardrobe and I was given a suit to change into, I then walked out to see everyone else also in their costumes.

Naya was wearing a typical Santana dress but don't get me wrong she still looked great, Heather was wearing a kinda weird suit/skirt thing and the rest of the girls looked awesome, but I couldn't find the one I was looking for.

"Have you seen Dianna?" I asked Lea,

"They had a last minute wardrobe change, she is still getting ready" she answered smiling,

"Thanks and you look great by the way" I complimented her smiling,

"Thankyou Chordy, so do you!" she laughed walking away with Cory.

I turned around and my eyes landed on the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Dianna. She had her hair done up, natural make-up and a long purple dress. I walked over to her and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She laughed and held my hands in hers, it was then that I knew what to say,

"Marry Me


	10. Chapter 10

**Dianna's POV**

My breath caught in my throat and I suddenly couldn't breathe,

"What?" I asked shocked, tears appearing in my eyes,

Chord got down on one knee and pulled out a ring,

"Marry me Dianna Agron" Chord repeated, his eyes watery too,

"Yes" I smiled,

"What?" Chord asked, sounding like a fool,

"Yes I will marry you!" I screamed laughing at the same time. Chord slipped the ring on my finger and picked my up off the ground, spinning me round.

I caught his lips in mine and kissed him passionately as everyone around us yelled and clapped.

We finally separated, only to have other bodies thrown at us, mostly the girls crying and hugging us and the boys giving a strong, but congratulating pat on the back. I went off to the side to ring my parents and family and Chord did the same and then we talked to each others family and finally the crew just had to tell us to get moving. I smiled at Chord and we walked hand in hand to the filming location.

It was hard to act like we weren't together in the scene, we kept smiling at each other and Sam looked a little _too _happy when Quinn stood up on stage from her wheelchair. After work, we had to go and pack for our weekend with Chord's family.

**Chord's POV**

We were on the plane and I couldn't stop staring at the sleeping Dianna leaning on my arm,

"Stop watching me" she giggled, keeping her eyes closed,

"Hey, I was just admiring my beautiful fiance" I smiled,

"I like you calling me your fiance" she smiled back at me,

"And I like calling you my fiance, now get some more sleep" I laughed.

We arrived a few hours later and we were picked up by a taxi at the airport. We were now sitting in the cab on the way to my family home, I looked over to see Dianna shaking nervously,

"They are going to love you, don't worry" I told her grabbing her hands in mine,

"I hope so, I just can't help being a bit scared" she smiled,

"Hey look at me" I say, turning her body to face me, "me and my family are very similar and if I love you enough to make you my wife then they will love you like one of their own"

"One of their own" she laughed, "Why do you make it sound like a wolf pack",

"Trust me sometimes it is" I laughed.

We arrived at my childhood home a few minutes after that and we jumped out to grab our bags.

"Sorry we don't have people getting our bags and doing things for us" I smiled,

"Don't be silly Chordy, I like it like this, it reminds me of home" Dianna laughed,

"Yeah thats until you get inside" I laughed, I looked up to see the front door open and my family walking out, "Or maybe you won't have to wait until we get inside" I whispered to Dianna,

"Chord!" My sisters screamed running towards me,

"Hey guys" I smiled hugging all of them, I greeted my brother, Nash, and then stepped away from them all, back to Dianna.

"Ok so Dianna, this is Skye, Charity, Summer and then you know Nash and Harmony, guys this is Dianna" I introduced them all,

"Hi, nice to meet you" they all said hugging Dianna,

"Nice to meet you too" Dianna smiled, also hugging Nash and Harmony.

I turned around to see my parents walking to join us, it's now or never,

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted running towards them and hugging them both happily,

"This is Dianna" I said gesturing to her, "My fiance" I smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you Dianna, we have heard so much about you" my mother spoke first,

"Lovely to meet you both and all good things I hope" Dianna laughed,

"Of course" my dad grinned, "Come inside both of you" he said stepping aside. I grabbed my bag and took Dianna's hand as we entered the house, Nash was carrying her bag - of course he decides to show good manners when there is a guest in the house, why can't he always be like that?

**Dianna's POV**

"I think they like me" I grinned to Chord when we reached our room,

"I told you they would" he laughed back, "Listen my mum wants to talk to you, I don't know what about, probably just wedding stuff"

"Oh ok" I say smiling, "when is the wedding anyway, just incase she asks"

"I don't know" Chord answered, putting down the clothes he was holding, "when do you want to have it" he asks me,

"Soon" I answer,

"Why's that" he laughed, I ran my hands over my belly and smiled brightly at him,

"No way" he gasps,

"Yes, Chord Overstreet we're pregnant" I smile, He runs over to me and picks me up, spinning me around in the air while we both laugh.

"It is early on yet, but we can still tell people now if you want" I say to my fiance,

"I think we should talk to my parents about the wedding first, the baby talk can come later"

"You can't stop smiling" I laugh at him,

"Either can you!" he laughs back.

"I love you Chord Overstreet"

"I love you too Dianna Agron, soon to be Overstreet" I kissed him passionately and then walked out into the living room to be greeted by Chord's mother,

"Oh hello Dianna, settled in nicely I hope?" Julie smiles,

"Yes thank you" I answer, "Uhh Chord said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ahhh yes, come take a seat" she nods towards the couch. I sit down and we begin to talk,

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Julie, I nodded for her to continue, "Why are you and Chord finally together and getting married? why now? what do you guys want with each other?" Julie finished off her question. I sighed slowly, thinking before I answered,

"All I really want to see is Chord laugh, hear him sing stupidly off key, watch him roll his eyes when I steal french fries off his plate and most of all see him in a tux at the end of that aisle. All I'm trying to say is, I'm crazy about your son and I hope that is enough for you"

"That's more than enough"

**The End**

**Thankyou to everyone that has been reading this story and kept reading even though at times I didn't update for a couple of weeks. I hope you enjoyed my writing and please check out some of my other stories.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, depending on the reviews there may be a sequel in the future :) **

**- Shelby (GleeSamQuinnForever**


End file.
